escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Crónicas de Núremberg
[[Archivo:Hartmann-schedel DESTRVCCIO-IHEROSOLIME 1493 1-1460x750.jpg|thumb|450px|''La destrucción de Jerusalén'', doble página del Liber Cronicarum coloreada a mano.]] Las Crónicas de Núremberg (título en latín: Liber Chronicarum -"libro de las crónicas"-, título en alemán: Die Schedelsche Weltchronik -"Crónica del mundo de Schedel"-) es un libro impreso en 1493, que fue editado en dos versiones: una latina (impresa el 12 de junio de 1493) y otra alemana (impresa el 23 de diciembre de 1493 -ambas preparadas de manera simultánea-), lo que le permitió que se difundiera ampliamente por toda Europa. Narra la historia universal basándose en el relato de la Biblia; es conocido por sus numerosos grabados de ciudades de la época y por contener el primer mapa de Alemania impreso. Es uno de los más preciados incunables (del latín incunabulum -"cuna" o "comienzo"-, nombre que se da a los primeros libros salidos de la recientemente creada imprenta -entre 1450 y 1500-). De aproximadamente 600 páginas in-folio (formato de aproximadamente 44x67 cm), está muy ricamente ilustrado con 1804 xilografías (grabados mediante planchas de madera). La edición está muy cuidada y sus xilografías son de gran valor artístico. Los estudiosos estiman que se hicieron entre 1.400 y 1.500 copias en latín y entre 700 y 1.000 en alemán. Un documento de 1509 registra que 539 de las latinas y 60 de las alemanas se habían quedado sin vender para esa fecha. Aproximadamente 400 latinas y 300 alemanas sobreviven en el siglo XXI. Se hallan dispersas en museos y colecciones de todo el mundo (Academia de San Fernando de Madrid, Biblioteca Palafoxiana de Puebla -México-, Museo de Bellas Artes de Boston, Biblioteca Nacional de Chile en Santiago, Área Cultural del Banco de la República de Colombia -Cúcuta-, etc.) En abril de 2011 el anticuario norteamericano Ken Sanders encontró casualmente en la pequeña localidad de Sandy (al sur de Salt Lake, Utah) un ejemplar de la primera edición en lengua alemana. Las Crónicas como texto literario es el resultado de una compilación obra del médico Hartmann Schedel. Los grabados fueron responsabilidad de Michael WolgemuthPintor y grabador, fue maestro de Durero en pintura, grabado sobre madera y al cobre. Su taller, originalmente, sólo grababa en madera retablos y esculturas; rápidamente se especializó en la ilustración de libros, empleando a dibujantes que transferían el diseño del artista al bloque de madera y entalladores que tallaban luego la plancha con la gubia. Stephan Füssel, "Chronicle of the World", Colonia 2001, pág. 17. y Wilhelm Pleydenwurff.Yerno de Wohlgemuth, fue también grabador y participó en la ilustración de las Crónicas. El impresor y editor responsable de la publicación fue Anton Koberger,Antes de fundar la segunda imprenta de Alemania en 1470 fue orfebre; en 1489 poseía ya 34 imprentas donde trabajaban alrededor de cien personas; en 1500 había producido unos 250 títulos. Padrino de Durero, pertenecía a las familias acomodadas de Nuremberg. Aunque habitualmente iniciaba sus propios proyectos en el caso de Las Crónicas de Nuremberg fue un trabajo realizado bajo contrato. financiado por la iniciativa de Sebald Schreyer y Sebastian Kammermaister. La traducción del Liber Chronicarum al alemán fue realizada por Georg Alt,Fue tesorero de la ciudad de Nuremberg que había ayudado a Schedel en la compilación de la versión latina inicial. Los ilustradores Wolgemut y Pleydenwurff eran artistas de renombre, y uno de sus aprendices era Alberto Durero, que en poco tiempo se convertiría en uno de los más importantes grabadores y pintores de Europa. Con 645 planchas xilográficas obtuvieron las 1.804 ilustraciones, discrepancia causada por el hecho de que varias de las planchas se repiten en el libro para ilustrar diferentes partes. Las ilustraciones combinan la técnica xilográfica, la impresión por tipo y el trabajo manual para la iluminación de las xilografías o alguna parte manuscrita. Título thumb| Como era habitual en aquella época, el libro no tenía una portada con título. Los lectores de la obra en latín utilizaban para referirse al libro la expresión Liber Chronicarum ("el libro de las crónicas") ya que esta frase aparece en la introducción del índice de la edición latina. En Alemania se le denomina Die Schedelsche Weltchronik ("la crónica del mundo de Schedel" o "la historia universal de Schedel"), por el nombre de su autor. En inglés se suele denominar The Nuremberg Chronicles ("las crónicas de Núremberg"), por la ciudad en donde fue publicado. Contenido Las Crónicas son una historia ilustrada de la humanidad, desde su creación hasta el año 1490. Siguen una tradición medieval que representaba a la historia humana en seis edades;A raíz de la división de la historia por San Agustín en seis "Edades", en analogía con los seis días de la Creación. las Crónicas de Nuremberg añaden una séptima -el Juicio Final- tras dejar algunas páginas en blanco al final de la sexta. Narran la historia de la Iglesia, la historia laica, la antigüedad clásica, y acontecimientos medievales (se señalan por ejemplo los pasos de los cometas) y contemporáneos mezclados con mitos, leyendas y fábulas. Retrata a personajes importantes tales como reyes, miembros del clero (ya sean paganos, judíos o cristianos), pensadores y filósofos. thumb| Las siete edades en que están divididas son: * Primera edad: desde la Creación hasta el Diluvio universal. * Segunda edad: de Noé hasta el nacimiento de Abraham. * Tercera edad: de Abraham al reinado del Rey David. * Cuarta edad: de David hasta el destierro a Babilonia. * Quinta edad: de Babilonia al nacimiento de Cristo. * Sexta edad: del nacimiento de Cristo hasta la época actual (año 1490). * Séptima edad: vista del fin del mundo y del Juicio Final. Consideraciones formales Un aspecto interesante de la obra reside en monstrarnos cómo evolucionó el arte de realizar libros en los inicios de la imprenta. thumb| * En sus comienzos, los incunables se parecían mucho a los manuscritos, dado que la impresión se aplicó a lo que se sabía ya hacer. Así, no existía una primera página con el título, ni ninguna indicación del autor, ni sobre la fecha de impresión. * El diseño de la página se hacía dejando espacio para las eventuales ilustraciones que podría solicitar el comprador. Este libro, p.e., ejemplariza una nueva relación entre texto e imagen, creandose ésta para el texto y teniendo ya su lugar cuando la concepción (como lo prueba la maqueta manuscrita); el texto ya no se dispone en dos columnas sino que viste a los grabados.Recogido en ”La Nef des Fous” * Si bien la obra tiene 1804 ilustraciones se realizaron sólo 652 planchas para su consecución, pues muchas de ellas fueron reutilizadas varias veces a lo largo del libro; caso de las ilustraciones de ciudades o de retratos. La razón se debía sencillamente a que en la época la imagen servía para distraer al lector pero no se exigía que fuese representativa. Así, en el caso de la ilustración de Venecia, en un decorado ficticio, se reconoce la laguna ó "el campanile". *Las crónicas de Nuremberg fueron un “best-seller” en la época a pesar de su elevado precio, -3,5 florines para una versión no encuadernada ni coloreada y 8 florines para una versión encuadernada y coloreada,El florin era una moneda de oro si bien el éxito no respondió en su aparición a lo que se esperaba a causa de que se publicó también una imitación muy bien realizada.Johann Schönsperger, especializado en "reimpresiones", publicó poco tiempo después una versión en alemán con el mismo texto y el mismo número de imágenes aunque a tamaño menor y con papel de inferior calidad A pesar de ello, se reeditó tres veces en diez años y se vendió por toda Europa. Se estima hoy que la tirada fue de 1500 ejemplares para la versión latinaLas diferencias entre versiones, aparte de las cosméticas como el tipo de letra empleado,son pequeñas;la edición alemana levemente aligerada elude repeticiones o ciertos pensamientos abstrusos, incluyendo a veces ampliaciones menores del texto latino y 1000 para la alemana.La edición alemana iba dirigida a la clase media alta, que no poseía una educación universitaria; la versión latina se orientaba más a los mercados académicos y teológicos. Galería Archivo:Nuernberg schedel.JPG|Vista de Núremberg Archivo:Nuremberg chronicles - CRACOVIA.png|Vista de Cracovia Archivo:Nuremberg chronicles - BRESSLA.png|Vista de Breslau Archivo:Praha1493.jpg|Vista de Praga Archivo:Schedelsche Weltchronik d 087.jpg|Vista de Florencia Archivo:Hans Boehm Pfeifer von Niklashausen Schedelsche Weltchronik.JPG|Hans Böhm, der Pauker von Niklashausen Archivo:Schedel judenfeindlichkeit.jpg| Simon von Trent (Simon de Trento) Archivo:Schedel judenfeindlichkeit2.jpg|matanza de Judíos Archivo:Schedel konstantinopel.jpg|Sobre la toma de Constantinopla en 1453 Archivo:Hartmann-schedel-hierosolima-1493 2-BW-1147x965.jpg|La imagen impresa de Jerusalén más antigua Archivo:Nuremberg chronicles f 105r 1.png|La muerte de Séneca Archivo:Nuremberg chronicles - Merlin (CXXXVIIIr).jpg|Merlín Archivo:Nuremberg chronicles - Genealogy of Henry II (CLXXXVIv).jpg|Árbol genealógico de Enrique II del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico Notas Bibliografía En Alemán: * Elisabeth Rücker: Hartmann Schedels Weltchronik, das größte Buchunternehmen der Dürerzeit. Verlag Prestel, München 1988. ISBN 3-7913-0876-9 * Stephan Füssel (Hrsg.): 500 Jahre Schedelsche Weltchronik. Carl, Nürnberg 1994. ISBN 3-418-00372-9 * Peter Zahn: Hartmann Schedels Weltchronik. Bilanz der jüngeren Forschung. In: Bibliotheksforum Bayern 24 (1996), 230-248 * Christoph Reske: Die Produktion der Schedelschen Weltchronik in Nürnberg. Harrassowitz, Wiesbaden 2000. ISBN 3-447-04296-6 En Inglés: * Stephan Füssel (introduc.): "Chronicle of the world 1493", ed Taschen, Colonia 2001. * Adrian Wilson: “The making of the Nuremberg Chronicle”, Ámsterdam 1978 (2ª ed.). Enlaces externos * Texto alemán en Wikisource. * Imágenes en color de la edición en latín de la Biblioteca Estatal de Baviera. * [http://www.phil.uni-passau.de/histhw/stadtgeschichte/espanol/Schedel.html La crónica del mundo de Hartmann Schedel. uni-passau] * Beloit College's extensive account of their version of the Chronicle, with illustrations * Exemplaire numérisé (interface en portugais brésilien) Categoría:Incunables Categoría:Núremberg Categoría:Libros del siglo XV Cronicas